Christmas Kiss
by Natacchi
Summary: Gaara memiliki pacar bernama Hyuuga Neji yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi setelah berpacaran selama 11 bulan, belum pernah sekalipun Neji menciumnya. Kira-kira kapan ya, Neji akan mencium Gaara? —Oneshot. NejiGaa and SasuNaru, special for Christmas Day.


**Author's note:**

Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hohohohoho... *Santa Klaus mode: ON*

Sebenernya saia nggak ikut merayakan natal, tapi ide fic ini muncul di otak saia setelah membaca ulang salah satu komik lama saia.. Nggak tahu deh fic ini termasuk christmas fic atau bukan *taboked*

Cerita ini saia ambil dari sebuah manga karya Mizusawa Megumi, yang berjudul "DECEMBER AFTER SCHOOL". Tapi banyak yang saia edit jalan ceritanya..

**Oh ya, disini Gaara, Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto masih kelas 2 SMP. Hinata jadi kakak sepupunya Neji, dan dia kelas 3 SMP, lalu Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino kelas 1 SMP.**

Karena saia udah nggak tahan dengan ide yang terus menghantui saia, jadi saia buat deh fic ini!!

Akhir kata, selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer: **Semua chara yang ada di fanfic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei, dan ide cerita ini milik Mizusawa Megumi san!! Maafkan saia yang telah lancang mengubah fic ini menjadi shonen-ai..*sujud-sujud*

**Pairings: **NejiGaa and SasuNaru, slight NejiTen

**Genre : **Romance/General

**Rated : **T

**Warnings: Shonen-Ai**, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character (paling berat khusus untuk Hinata), GaJe!!!!!!!

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!!

**Summary :**

ONESHOT! Sabaku no Gaara memiliki seorang pacar bernama Hyuuga Neji yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi setelah berpacaran selama 11 bulan, belum pernah sekalipun Neji menciumnya. Kira-kira kapan ya, Neji akan mencium Gaara?

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**CHRISTMAS KISS**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**ENJOY!**

**GAARA'S POV**

"Gaara, kau ingin minum ini?" tiba-tiba seseorang berkata begitu saat aku sedang menikmati makan siangku bersama Naruto di kelas. Saat aku menoleh, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki mata berwarna lavender, berambut panjang dan berwarna coklat sedang menawarkan sekotak minuman susu strawberi padaku. Hyuuga Neji, pacarku. Kami sudah berpacaran selama 11 bulan.

"Kenapa? Tumben Neji beli yang manis-manis," tanyaku padanya.

"Yah, aku salah pilih di mesin otomatis. Aku memencet yang di sebelahnya. Sudah kuminum sedikit tapi rasanya terlalu manis," jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ah iya, terimakasih. Aku suka sekali ini. Kebetulan aku juga sedang haus," jawabku sambil tersenyum ceria. Lalu aku pun meminumnya. Ia tersenyum melihatku yang sedang meminum minuman pemberiannya.

'Aduh.. Bagaimana ini? Ini kan sudah diminum Neji, Artinya ini ciuman tidak langsung dong!" batinku berteriak. Tapi aku tetap bersikap biasa, aku tidak mau Neji melihat tingkahku yang aneh hanya karena diberi minuman bekasnya.

"Wah, ini enak sekali," ujarku setelah meminum susu itu. 'Padahal aku tidak mengerti rasanya. Deg-degan sih,' batinku berkata.

"Makanya, aku sudah berpikir Gaara pasti suka!" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya membalas senyumannya dengan senyumanku. Ah, wajahku rasanya panas sekali. Memalukan, semoga saja Neji tidak menyadari wajahku yang memerah ini.

"Ya sudah, aku ke kelasku dulu ya. Jaa, Gaara, Naruto!" serunya, lalu Ia pun pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

"Jaa!" balasku. Tapi Naruto diam saja. Hei, aku baru menyadari kalau hari ini Naruto aneh sekali. Tidak biasanya Ia tidak berisik seperti sekarang ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Hei Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanyaku padanya yang sedang melamun.

"Hhhh... Ciuman tidak langsung ya.. Di zaman sekarang masih ada ya.." ucapnya sambil setengah melamun. Matanya menerawang entah kemana.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau tampak aneh sekali," tanyaku heran padanya.

"Bagaimana ya.. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah besar sih, tapi agak menjurus dewasa," katanya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku tambah penasaran saja melihat tingkahnya saat itu.

"Ada apa sih? Ayolah ceritakan padaku," aku memaksanya sambil menarik-narik bajunya.

"Yah baiklah, tapi jangan disini, ayo kita pergi ke tempat yang agak sepi," katanya. Aku pun mengangguk dan kami pergi setelah membereskan makanan kami.

**~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~**

"APAA?!" teriakku dengan wajah yang sudah bersemu merah. Saat ini kami sudah berada di taman sekolah, tidak ada orang disini saat ini karena cuaca terlalu dingin.

"Aduh jangan berlebihan begitu, aku juga jadi ikut malu kan," kata Naruto yang wajahnya juga sedikit bersemu.

"Tapi.. Tapi.. Apa benar..cium?! Bohong! Kapan? Di mana? Kenapa bisa?!" tanyaku padanya bertubi-tubi.

"Sabar, Gaara. Aku jawab satu-persatu ya. Nah, kau mau bertanya apa dulu?" katanya tenang. Sepertinya Ia sudah tidak malu lagi.

"Ah, itu.. Apakah ciuman itu rasanya seperti lemon?!" tanyaku padanya. Aku teringat salah satu komik yang pernah kubaca, katanya sih ciuman pertama itu serasa lemon. Apa benar?

"Hm.. Bagaimana ya? Punyaku rasanya mungkin seperti mint," jawabnya sambil berpikir.

"Ra..rasa mint ya?" tanyaku memastikan. Ternyata komik itu tidak benar ya.

"Habis, saat itu Sasu-teme itu terus-menerus mengunyah permen karet rasa mint, sih. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kejadiannya cukup lucu juga," katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Pacar Naruto adalah pangeran sekolah ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Orangnya lumayan dingin, tapi kalau sudah bersama Naruto Ia akan berubah drastis, dan meninggalkan semua sifatnya yang cool itu. Meskipun selalu bertengkar, tapi mereka benar-benar saling mencintai. Pasangan yang sangat serasi menurutku.

"Eh..?" tanyaku bingung. Apa maksud perkataannya tadi? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Kemarin saat pulang sekolah Sasuke bilang dia ingin beli kaset film, jadi kami pergi ke toko kaset. Kami berdampingan mencarinya. Dan saat berhadapan, mata kami bertemu, lalu.. Cup!" katanya dengan pandangan mata menerawang.

"APA?! Kalian melakukannya di dalam toko?! Kan banyak orang!!" seruku tidak percaya.

"Yah.. Begitulah. Debarannya bahkan masih ada sampai kami pulang. Ciuman itu benar-benar indah ya.." katanya lirih. Lagi-lagi Ia senyum-senyum sendiri.

'Mungkin memang indah ya.. Ciuman pertama itu.. Merupakan kenangan berdua.. Jadi, hanya ada kami.. Di pantai dengan hamparan laut, atau di padang rumput yang luas, atau tempat yang lebih romantis lagi,' batinku mulai berpikir mengenai tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan ciuman pertamaku.

"Gaara, kau kan suka yang sempurna, jadi kuberitahu ya. Para Seme itu berbeda dengan kita, para Uke. Mereka itu agresif. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi jika mereka sudah menginginkan sesuatu," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Pantai itu tempat yang bagus sih, tapi laut terdekat dari sini butuh waktu 3 jam kan? Lagipula tak ada padang rumput yang luas di musim dingin seperti ini," potongnya sambil menatap ke arahku. Hei, kenapa Ia bisa tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku?

"Ah, itu-"

"Kalau sudah cinta, di manapun tempatnya akan terasa indah," potongnya, lagi. Pandangan matanya menerawang.

"Begitukah..." ujarku lirih. Ucapan dari orang yang sudah berpengalaman memang punya kekuatan untuk meyakinkan, ya. Aku pun percaya dengan kata-katanya itu.

TING NONG NENG NONG..

"Ah, sudah masuk. Ayo, Gaara!" katanya ceria. Ia pun berlari menuju ke kelas.

'Huh.. Aku.. Kapan ya? Bisa begitu dengan Neji..' pikirku sambil berdiam diri. Aku membayangkan wajah Neji yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku, Ia pun memejamkan matanya.. Wajahnya semakin dekat, lalu..

"Argh!! Apa yang kupikirkan?!" teriakku tiba-tiba. Naruto yang sudah agak jauh dariku pun kaget, lalu Ia pun kembali lagi dan mengajakku segera masuk ke kelas.

**END OF GAARA'S POV**

**~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~**

**NORMAL POV**

"Aku pulang," ujar Neji yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu.

"Selamat datang, Neji," balas Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah ruang tamu.

"Lho, ada Hinata ya? Kapan datang?" Tanya Neji yang heran melihat kedatangan sepupunya itu.

"Hei Neji, jangan kurang ajar padaku. Begini-begini umurku lebih tua setahun darimu, tahu!" seru Hinata sambil mencubit lengan Neji dengan kesal.

"Aduh, hentikan! Kita kan hanya saudara sepupu, terserah aku mau memanggilmu apa," balas Neji sengit sambil melepaskan diri dari cubitan Hinata.

"Ayo, ini ada kue, Hinata dan Neji ayo makan dulu, jangan bertengkar lagi," ucap ibu Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur.

"Iya, Kaasan! Nah ayo kita ke ruang tamu, Hinata," ajak Neji ke Hinata yang masih sedikit kesal dengan panggilan Neji padanya.

**~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~**

"Nah, bagaimana kabar pacarmu? Baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanya Hinata pada Neji. Mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu sambil memakan kue buatan ibu Neji.

"Bagaimana ya? Yah, begitulah," jawab Neji. Ia memakan kue dengan cuek, lalu meminum tehnya.

"Kira-kira sudah ciuman belum?" tanya Hinata. Neji yang sedang memakan potongan kue keduanya langsung tersedak, Ia kelabakan mengambil tehnya, lalu langsung meminumnya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja belum!! Jangan sembarangan! Kau saja belum punya pacar! Urus dulu si Kiba itu!" seru Neji yang sudah tidak tersedak lagi.

"Sebentar lagi 'kan natal, itu bisa jadi saat yang tepat, tahu. Gaara itu kelihatannya sangat sensitif, jadi kau harus mementingkan mood! Paham? Mood!" ujar Hinata dengan semangat berlebihan. Kelihatannya Ia antusias sekali.

"Mood?" ulang Neji sambil memasang tampang bingung. Ia heran, kenapa Hinata bersemangat sekali tentang ini.

"Iya, mood! Bagimu itu kelihatan tidak penting, 'kan? Tempat kenangan berdua haruslah tempat yang bagus, supaya bisa diingat sebagai kenangan manis nantinya," ujar Hinata dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Begitukah?" tanya Neji pada Hinata.

"Iya. Karena itu, coba kau baca buku hasil penelitian ini! Aku juga sudah baca, karena itu sekarang kuberikan padamu agar kau bisa membacanya," seru Hinata sambil memberikan sebuah buku yang berjudul 'FIRST KISS TAK TERLUPAKAN' kepada Neji.

"Aku tidak butuh buku ini! Sudah akhir semester, pulang sana dan belajar!" teriak Neji sambil melempar buku itu ke arah Hinata yang berlari ke pintu keluar.

"Ya sudah, maaf mengganggu..!" seru Hinata sambil berlari menjauhi Neji. Untung lemparan Neji meleset. Ia langsung meninggalkan Neji sendirian bersama buku yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

'Aku tidak butuh buku seperti itu. Huh!' batin Neji berkata. Tapi matanya terus saja melirik ke arah buku itu. Seolah-olah buku itu memanggil Neji untuk membacanya.

"...ah, tidak apa-apalah kalau membaca sedikit," ujarnya. Lalu Ia pun mengambil buku itu dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

**~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~**

'Tempat paling baik untuk melakukan First Kiss.. Hmm.. Pantai? Ini 'kan sedang musim dingin. Kincir angin taman bermain.. Ah, tidak mau ah. Aku 'kan takut tempat yang tinggi. Jadi tinggal taman, ya. Kalau begitu bisa kulakukan,' batin Neji sambil membaca buku tadi di kamarnya.

"Ng? Apa ini? 'Tempat terlarang untuk berciuman'?" ucap Neji saat melihat halaman selanjutnya dari buku itu.

'_**Di sekolah, saat berciuman, tiba-tiba ada murid lain yang melihatnya, dan esoknya langsung jadi gosip!! Inginnya jadi kenangan indah, malah jadi kenangan pahit,' by Uchiha I.**_

'_**Di depan rumah, kalau terlihat orangtua kan gawat. Orangtua pasti akan berkata, "Kalau mau pulang, kan tak perlu berciuman!!" Huaaa..! Malunya!!' by Nara S.**_

"Ada-ada saja buku ini," ujar Neji setelah membaca pengalaman orang-orang tadi.

'Ternyata ada juga tempat terlarang untuk berciuman, ya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan berhati-hati,' batin Neji setelah selesai membaca buku tersebut. Ia pun meletakkan buku itu di laci dan beranjak ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

**~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~**

"Gaara!" seru Neji pada Gaara yang sedang menunggunya di depan kelasnya. Saat ini sudah saatnya pulang dari kegiatan klub, dan Gaara menunggu Neji sampai kegiatan klub Neji, sepakbola, selesai.

"Maaf ya lama," ujar Neji setelah sampai di hadapan Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Nah ayo, kita pulang," ajak Gaara pada Neji.

"Neji senpai!" tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut bercepol dua datang menghampiri Neji dan Gaara.

"Ah ya, kenapa?" tanya Neji pada gadis itu.

"Ini, aku sudah menambahkan nomor punggung seragamnya!" ujar gadis itu pada Neji sambil memberikan sebuah seragam sepakbola kepada Neji.

"Ah, terimakasih. Kau sudah mengerjakannya, tapi aku malah buru-buru pergi. Maaf, ya," ucap Neji kepada gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga sedang senggang," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis kepada Neji. Lalu Ia melirik Gaara yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Sampai besok," katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit, lalu pergi.

**~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~**

"Tadi itu anak kelas 1, dia manajer klub sepak bola, namanya Tanten atau apalah, aku lupa marganya," ujar Neji saat mereka sedang berjalan pulang berdua saja.

"Benarkah? Dia anak yang manis, ya?" tanya Gaara kepada Neji.

"Begitukah? Sepertinya semua orang menganggapnya begitu, tapi menurutku dia itu berisik sekali," jawab Neji sambil melihat ke sekitar jalan yang mereka lalui. Sepi sekali, hari juga sudah malam.

'Fiuhh.. Baguslah, bukan tipe yang disukai Neji,' batin Gaara menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia lega mengetahui bahwa Neji tidak tertarik dengan Tanten.

Neji yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sekeliling, menemukan sebuah tulisan yang berkata "TAMAN". Ia teringat buku yang dibacanya kemarin. Wajahnya pun bersemu merah.

'Apa aku mengajaknya sekarang ke taman ya? Ah tapi, apa tidak terlalu aneh? Tapi.. Ini saat yang tepat!' batin Neji mulai berperang memikirkan masalah ciuman itu.

'Argh untuk apa aku memikirkannya, dasar bodoh!' batin Neji berteriak. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya dengan frustasi.

"Neji?! Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara yang kaget melihat tiba-tiba Neji mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Eh, oh, tidak apa-apa. Ah, kita sudah sampai, masuklah," ujar Neji sambil membelokkan arah pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau Gaara mengetahui apa yang Ia pikirkan tadi. Bisa gawat.

"Ah iya. Terimakasih ya, sudah mau mengantarku. Padahal rumahmu kan jauh, lagipula malam ini dingin, dan sekarang sudah gelap," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Neji.

Neji sempat terperangah memandang Gaara yang tersenyum seperti itu, jarang sekali Gaara tersenyum semanis itu. Lalu Neji memegang pipi Gaara, wajahnya pun semakin mendekat. Gaara yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Neji, hanya diam sambil menatap ke arah mata lavender milik Neji.

"...pipimu dingin," ujar Neji setelah jarak wajah mereka tinggal 10 cm lagi. "Cepat masuk ke rumah dan hangatkan dirimu," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Gaara. "Sampai jumpa!" serunya setelah melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Gaara dan berlari menjauh.

"I..iya.. Sampai jumpa," ujar Gaara lirih.

'Kupikir Ia akan menciumku,' batin Gaara. Sebenarnya Gaara juga agak menginginkan ciuman dari Neji. 11 bulan pacaran, bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Naruto dan Sasuke saja melakukannya di bulan ke-5 mereka pacaran.

"Ah, sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," ujar Gaara pada dirinya sendiri, lalu Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**Sementara itu, Neji..**

"Hhhh.. Berbahaya, berbahaya.. Tidak boleh melakukan itu di depan rumahnya!" gerutu Neji pada dirinya sendiri di perjalanan pulang. Ia teringat cerita yang ada di buku yang Ia baca kemarin.

"Untung saja aku berhasil menahan diri, kalau tidak.." ucap Neji sambil membayangkan wajah seram ayah, ibu, dan kakak-kakak Gaara jika melihat anak bungsu sekaligus anak kesayangan di rumah itu sedang berciuman di depan rumahnya bersama seorang pemuda yang asing bagi mereka. Mungkin Neji tidak akan pulang dengan selamat hari ini. "Hii.. Lebih baik aku bergegas," ujarnya, lalu mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke rumahnya.

**~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~**

"Ah, pacarnya Neji senpai, selamat siang!!" teriak seorang gadis bercepol dua yang sedang bersama teman-temannya ke arah Gaara dan Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju ke kantin.

"Gaara, siapa gadis itu?" tanya Naruto curiga.

"Manajer sepakbolanya klub Neji," jawab Gaara tenang.

"Eh eh, yang mana pacarnya Neji senpai, Tenten?" bisik salah satu teman Tenten yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink.

"Itu, pemuda yang berambut merah," jawab Tenten.

"Ayo, ini waktu yang tepat, berusahalah!" ujar salah satu temannya yang lain, yang mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna pirang yang diikat seperti ekor kuda.

"Iya," jawab Tenten. Lalu Ia menghampiri Gaara dan Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka dengan bingung. 'Ternyata namanya Tenten, bukan Tanten ya,' batin Gaara saat Tenten sudah sampai di hadapannya.

"Ano.. Boleh bicara sebentar?" tanya Tenten kepada Gaara.

"Ya, tentu. Ada apa?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Sebenarnya.. Hidupku tinggal setahun lagi," ujarnya lirih sambil terlihat menahan tangis.

"Hah?" Gaara terkejut. 'Apa maksud gadis ini?' batin Gaara.

"Di hidupku yang tinggal sedikit ini, aku ingin menghabiskannya dengan orang yang kusayangi. Karena itu, tolong berikan Neji senpai padaku!" seru Tenten dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa?!" Gaara ikut berseru. Ia sangat terkejut. Ia tidak ingin menyerahkan Neji pada siapapun, tapi kasihan gadis ini. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan??' pikir Gaara panik.

"Hei, Gaara. Jangan bodoh begitu, kau itu sedang ditipu olehnya, lho," tiba-tiba Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara sambil memandang kesal ke arah Tenten.

"Eh?" celetuk Gaara yang masih bingung, Ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Ah, ketahuan ya! Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Oh ya, kalau mengenai aku yang menyukai Neji senpai itu benar lho! Sampai jumpa," katanya ceria. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca tadi ternyata hanya tipuan belaka. Akting yang hebat sekali.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali Tenten! Tadi dia terlihat sangat terkejut," ujar salah satu teman Tenten saat Tenten sudah sampai di samping mereka.

"Aku berhasil meyakinkannya!" seru Tenten ceria.

"Ya, kau sangat meyakinkan tadi. Hahaha..." tutur temannya yang satu lagi. Lalu mereka pun berlari menjauhi Gaara dan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan anak kelas 1 itu, kurang ajar sekali! Gaara juga, jangan langsung percaya dengan kata-kata mereka," geram Naruto kesal saat mendengar percakapan Tenten dan teman-temannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto. Aku percaya dengan Neji. Neji bahkan tidak mengingat nama anak itu dengan baik," ucap Gaara yang sudah kembali tenang.

"Wah.. Gaara seperti senior yah!" seru Naruto yang sudah kembali ceria. Perubahan moodnya memang drastis sekali.

"Yah, begitulah," balas Gaara santai.

**~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~**

"Wah.. Suasananya sudah seperti natal ya," ucap Gaara ceria. Saat ini Ia dan Neji sedang kencan. Di sekitar pertokoan yang mereka lalui sudah dihias sedemikian rupa, sehingga suasana natal benar-benar terasa. Padahal natal masih seminggu lagi.

"Pohon itu indah sekali, ya. Pada hari natal nanti, dari jam 7 sampai 12 malam akan menyala lampu-lampu yang indah," ujar Gaara saat melihat sebuah pohon cemara di taman yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Iya ya. Pasti indah sekali," ucap Neji menyetujui kata-kata Gaara.

"Pasti romantis sekali ya.. Aku jadi ingin.." ujar Gaara lirih. Neji yang memperhatikan Gaara saat itu tiba-tiba mendapat suatu ide cemerlang. Lalu Ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Neji, kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Gaara yang heran pada sikap Neji.

"Ah tidak. Hei, bukankah itu Naruto dan Sasuke?" tanya Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah photo box.

"Ah iya, itu mereka. Ayo kita kejutkan!" jawab Gaara. Neji mengangguk. Lalu Ia dan Neji pun mengendap-endap menuju ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"DOORR!!!" teriak Gaara dan Neji. Gaara menepuk bahu Naruto, membuat Naruto terkejut dan menjatuhkan foto-foto yang sedang Ia pegang tadi.

"Aduh, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto yang kelabakan memungut foto-fotonya.

"Maaf, maaf. Eh, foto apa ini?" ujar Gaara sambil memungut salah satu foto yang terbang ke dekat kakinya. Neji yang penasaran ikut melihat ke arah foto yang sedang dipegang Gaara. Terlihat di foto itu, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berciuman.

"Eh.. Ah.. Ano.. Mengenai foto itu, Sasuke yang memintanya. Jadi.." ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Enak saja kau, Dobe. Padahal kau yang memintaku melakukan itu," potong Sasuke cuek.

"TEME!! Kau jangan membuatku malu!" teriak Naruto ke arah Sasuke yang hanya mendengus.

"Ah, itu.. Kami sekarang mau ke cafe Kyuubi, apa kalian ingin ikut?" tanya Naruto ke Neji dan Gaara yang masih membeku.

"Ah tidak usah, kami mau ke toko buku sekarang, kalian berdua saja," ujar Gaara yang sudah tidak membeku lagi sambil memberikan foto yang Ia lihat tadi ke Naruto.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo, Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke menjauh dari Neji dan Gaara.

"Dasar Dobe, kenapa kau menjatuhkannya?" Sasuke berkata sambil menyentil dahi Naruto pelan. Mereka memang sudah lumayan jauh, tapi Neji dan Gaara masih bisa mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Aku 'kan kaget, Teme. Ya sudahlah, hanya Gaara dan Neji juga, tidak apa-apa," balas Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke semakin menjauh hingga hilang dari pandangan Neji dan Gaara.

"..."

"..."

"...mereka itu benar-benar berani, ya. Dasar pasangan unik," kata Gaara memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. 'Mereka benar-benar bahagia ya.. Aku iri dengan mereka,' batin Gaara.

"Ya, tidak heran. Bahkan di sekolah pun mereka berciuman. 'Kan bahaya kalau dilihat orang," balas Neji sambil tertawa salah tingkah. 'Tidak boleh berciuman di sekolah, berbahaya!!' batin Neji berteriak. Oh, ternyata Ia masih mengingat apa yang disebutkan oleh buku itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi. Kau ingin membeli buku tentang spakbola kan?" ajak Gaara pada Neji.

"Ayo," jawab Neji. Ia pun meraih tangan Gaara, lalu berjalan dengan riang dan tak memperdulikan Gaara yang terkejut karena tangannya tiba-tiba digandeng oleh Neji.

"Hei, Gaara," ucap Neji tiba-tiba sambil berjalan.

"A-apa?" tanya Gaara yang malu karena tangannya yang belum dilepas oleh Neji.

"Kita janjian saat malam natal ya? Aku ingin melihat pohon cemara itu bersamamu," ujar Neji sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia tidak mau wajahnya yang memerah terlihat oleh Gaara.

"Ba-baiklah. Kita janjian jam 7 dibawah pohon itu," balas Gaara. Wajahnya makin bertambah merah saja.

'Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Saat natal nanti, kami akan bertemu dibawah pohon natal. Lalu aku akan mengajaknya makan di restoran kesukaannya, mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke manapun dia suka, lalu kembali lagi ke pohon saat jam 9 malam, dan memberikannya kado natal. Lalu aku akan menciumnya dibawah pohon natal yang menyala. Ah,sempurna. Neji, kau memang sangat cerdas,' batinnya sambil tersenyum.

'Kado natal untuk Neji apa ya.. Ah, nanti saja aku membelinya bersama Naruto,' batin Gaara. Ia juga tersenyum ceria.

**~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~**

**GAARA'S POV**

"Eh..?" ucapku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar saat ini dari Kaasan. Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah, dan sangat terkejut melihat Kaasan yang sudah membawa koper di depan rumah.

"Maaf, Gaara. Kaasan tidak punya pilihan lain.. Kakak-kakakmu sedang pergi keluar kota bersama Tousan, dan Kaasan harus pergi ke Suna hari ini juga untuk menjaga pamanmu yang sedang sakit, jadi kau harus menjaga rumah saat natal," ujar Kaasan. Ia terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menjaga rumah," kataku lirih. Sayang sekali natal tahun ini aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya bersama Neji. Semoga saja Neji tidak marah saat aku mengatakannya.

"Maaf, Gaara. Kaasan sangat menyesal. Kaasan akan membelikanmu sesuatu disana, kau mau apa?" Kaasan berkata dengan pandangan yang terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaasan. TIdak perlu," balasku.

"Maaf, Gaara. Kaasan pergi dulu, ya. Kamu jaga diri baik-baik, Kaasan akan pulang secepatnya," ujar Kaasan lalu mencium dahiku.

"Hn," jawabku. Lalu Kaasan pergi keluar rumah setelah tersenyum padaku. Yah, besok aku akan memberitahukannya kepada Neji.

**END OF GAARA'S POV**

**~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~~**

**NORMAL POV**

"Neji senpai!" seru seorang gadis bercepol dua, Tenten, pada Neji yang sedang membaca buku di kelas.

"Ah, mau apa kau kemari, Tanten?" ucap Neji ketus. Ia kurang suka pada sifat Tenten yang cerewet dan berisik.

"Senpai, namaku yang benar itu Tenten. Oh ya, Senpai sedang menunggu kegiatan klub pacarnya selesai ya?" tanyanya pada Neji.

"Hn," jawab Neji datar.

"Wah, enak sekali ya jadi pacarnya Neji senpai! Oh ya Senpai, malam natal nanti akan kencan ya?" tanya Tenten, lagi.

"Ya,"

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tidak boleh,"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Itu.." Neji bingung. 'Aku 'kan akan melakukan rencanaku saat itu, tidak mungkin aku mengajaknya,' batin Neji.

"Neji.." tiba-tiba Gaara masuk ke kelas itu.

"Ah, Gaara, akhirnya selesai juga. Ayo pulang," ajak Neji.

"Neji, maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau kan juga sering menungguku. Nah ayo kita-"

"Aku tidak bisa malam natal nanti," Gaara memotong kalimat Neji lirih.

"Eh?" celetuk Neji. Ia tidak salah dengar, 'kan?

"Aku harus menjaga rumah, karena semua orang sedang pergi," lanjut Gaara. Nada suaranya kedengaran sangat menyesal.

"Oh, ya sudah, tidak apa-apa kok," Neji berkata. Sebenarnya Ia kecewa, tapi Ia bisa mengerti dengan keadaan Gaara.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf.." ujar Gaara lirih.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa, nah ayo-"

"Eh, tidak bisa begitu 'kan! Masa tiba-tiba bicara begitu, dingin sekali! Kalau aku, pasti akan lebih mengutamakan kencan!" potong Tenten.

"Ya sudah-"

"Aku punya adik laki-laki, dia sudah kelas 6 SD. Dia bisa menjaga rumah sendiri!" Tenten memotong kalimat Neji, lagi. Terus menyalahkan Gaara atas sifat dinginnya itu.

"Ya, kelas 6 SD kan? Ya sudah, berhen-"

"Ya kan kasian Neji senpai, hanya demi menjadi anak baik dimata orangtua, sampai harus menyia-nyiakan malam na-"

"CUKUP!!" teriak Neji emosi. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sifat Tenten. Ia menatap Tenten tajam.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan Gaara yang seperti itu! Aku suka padanya yang baik hati dan pengertian, dan masalah ini tidak membuatku marah. Tapi kenapa justru kau yang tidak ada hubungannya terus menyalahkannya?!" teriak Neji ke arah Tenten. Tenten pun terdiam mendengar kata-kata Neji.

"Neji.." ucap Gaara lirih. Ia bahagia dibela Neji sampai seperti ini.

"Cih, sepertinya aku tidak ada harapan ya.. Tidak ada celah untukku sama sekali. Baiklah, aku akan menyerah. Tapi sebagai gantinya adalah ciuman terakhir," ujar Tenten. Setelah berkata begitu Ia segera meraih leher Neji dan menariknya. Mereka pun berciuman. Gaara sangat shock, Ia lalu langsung berlari keluar kelas, tidak tahan melihat adegan yang terjadi saat ini.

"GAARA!!" teriak Neji setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari ciuman Tenten. Ia langsung berlari menyusul Gaara, dan tidak memperhatikan sekeliling lagi.

"Gaara, itu bukan salahku! Dia yang menciumku, maafkan aku!!" teriak Neji sambil berlari menghampiri Gaara yang sedang berada dibawah tangga.

"Gaara, tatap mataku! Maafkan aku! Gaara!!" seru Neji setelah sampai di depan Gaara dan langsung menarik Gaara agar berbalik menghadapnya. Dan terlihatlah olehnya, Gaara yang sedang menangis terisak. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Neji sangat shock, pertama kali Ia melihat Gaara yang sedang menangis, dan itu semua adalah salahnya. Salahnya, sehingga Gaara menangis karena dirinya.

"Aku mengerti, Neji, ini bukan salahmu.. Gadis itu yang melakukannya terhadapmu. Aku mengerti, tapi air mata ini mengalir dengan sendirinya, maaf-"

Ucapan Gaara terpotong oleh sesuatu yang mengunci bibirnya. Dan itu adalah bibir Neji. Neji mencium Gaara dengan lembut. Gaara yang shock hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan bingung.

Baru saja Neji ingin memperdalam ciuman itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak-anak lain yang hampir mencapai tempat Neji dan Gaara berciuman.

'Gawat, ini kan disekolah!' batin Neji panik yang langsung teringat tentang buku itu. Ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik Gaara untuk bersembunyi.

Setelah suara anak-anak itu menghilang, Neji pun mengajak Gaara untuk duduk di tangga.

"Ano.. Yang tadi itu.. Kalau bersama gadis itu, itu tidak disengaja, jadi.. Anggap saja itu ciuman tidak langsung, jadi.. Ah sudahlah," ujar Neji yang sudah sangat salah tingkah.

"Hmph, cara bicaramu lucu sekali Neji, hahahahahaha..." Gaara tertawa kencang.

"Begitukah? Lucu ya? Haha.." Neji ikut tertawa salah tingkah. 'Huh, sayang sekali, sepertinya moodnya sudah hilang sama sekali,' batin Neji kecewa.

"Tapi.. Syukurlah.." ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum manis. Neji yang melihat itu pun ikut tersenyum tulus.

"Hei Gaara, mau coba sekali lagi?" Neji bertanya sambil tersenyum jahil, Ia pun mendekat ke arah Gaara.

Belum sempat Gaara menjawab, Neji langsung mencium Gaara dengan lembut. Ia menjilat bibir bawah Gaara, meminta izin bagi lidahnya untuk masuk. Gaara membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Neji untuk menjelajahi mulutnya. Lidah Neji pun langsung melesat masuk dan mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian mulut Gaara, dari gigi-gigi Gaara yang rapi, hingga ke langit-langit mulutnya. Akhirnya penjelajahan Neji berakhir di lidah Gaara. Ia pun mengajak lidah Gaara untuk bertarung dengan lidahnya, menentukan siapa yang terkuat. Lidah Gaara dengan kaku mengikuti permainan yang diberikan Neji. Akhirnya setelah 5 menit berciuman, mereka saling melepaskan diri untuk menghirup oksigen.

'Begini ya, rasanya berciuman.. Aneh sekali,' batin Gaara dengan wajah yang sangat merah, melebihi merahnya warna buah tomat yang sudah masak. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang, seolah-olah ingin keluar dari dadanya.

'Ah, akhirnya aku berhasil mencium Gaara. Karena ciuman di pohon natal itu batal, aku akan menciumnya saat countdown tahun baru nanti! Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali,' batin Neji bahagia. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Meskipun tidak sesuai dengan rencananya, tetap saja akan menjadi kenangan indah untuk mereka berdua.

**Sementara itu, di dekat mereka...**

"Wah, akhirnya Neji berhasil mencium Gaara," bisik Naruto senang. Ternyata anak-anak yang lewat tadi adalah dia dan Sasuke. Mereka sempat melihat Neji dan Gaara yang berciuman tadi, dan Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut melihat mereka sampai selesai.

"Dobe, untuk apa kau memperdulikan mereka," ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus. Baginya ini bukanlah hal yang penting, hanya membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga bersama Naruto.

"Teme, jangan begitu! Aku senang akhirnya Gaara bisa merasakan indahnya ciuman bersama orang yang dicintainya," ujar Naruto pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke yang notabenenya memang agak mesum itu, langsung menarik Naruto ke pelukannya.

"Apa kau juga mau merasakan apa yang Gaara rasakan tadi bersamaku sekarang, hn?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai penuh makna.

Naruto yang menyadari maksud Sasuke pun langsung mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah. Tapi apa daya, tenaga Sasuke memang lebih besar darinya. Ia pun hanya pasrah saat Sasuke mengangkat dagunya dan memulai ciuman mereka yang rasanya akan terasa sangat panjang ini.

**~OWARI~**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Author's note lagi:**

Fuhh.. 5 jam lebih saia ada di depan komputer, dan jadilah fic gaje ini..

Maafkan saia yang membuat adegan kissu NejiTen, maafkaaaaannnnn..!!!!! *sujud-sujud sambil nangis gaje* Habisnya itu dibutuhkan sih..*ngeles* *digeplak* XP

Sasu: Hei Nata, apa-apaan loe bilang gue mesum, hah?!

Nata: Eh diem loe, masih mending gue kasih adegan kissu ma Naru di akhir cerita!

Sasu: Engg.. Iya sih.. Ya udah deh, ga papa gue dibilang mesum, asal ada scene ma Naru chan ku tercinta, hehe..*senyum mesum nginget kejadian tadi*

Naru: Teme mesum!! *salting*

Sasu: Eh, ada Naru chan.. Kita lanjutin yang tadi yuk..

Naru: Ogah!!!!!!!!!!

Sasu: Ayolah, Naru chan.. *gendong Naru ala bridal style* Kita lanjutin di rumah aja, yuk!!

Naru: TIDAKKK!!!!!!!!! Somebody help meeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh!!!!!!!!

-

-

-

Aduh, kita tinggalkan aja deh pasangan ajaib bin unik itu. Maafkan saia kalo cerita ini GaJe dan tidak memuaskan minna san.. Kritik dan saran saia terima lewat review..

Kalo ada typo dan kata-kata yang kurang tepat, tolong kasih tahu saia ya!! Saia cuma baca ulang sekali sih..

Sankyuu buat yang udah baca!!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!!**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
